When worlds collide
by Devil's pen
Summary: Alice has travelled between wonderland and her world for years without discovery. But when the two worlds start merging into each other, will Alice and the knave be able to save the two worlds? Or will they be destroyed forever? A/N: I accept plot requests!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in wonderland or anything else by Lewis Carroll. Any similarities to other stories, movies, etc., as well as persons living or dead, is pure coincidence. If you sue me, I'll banish you to wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: look up the word "disclaimer". Done? There you go.

Alice was eating dinner with her family. It was something they did every night, and as far as the rest of her family knew, there was nothing out of the ordinary. But under the mask of her face that Alice used to hide her emotions from those who would call her crazy, Alice was almost quivering with excitement. Finishing her dinner, she looked up at her mother. "I'm awfully tired, mother." She said."may I be excused to go to bed early?" "Of course, dear," her mother replied," just Chang into your night clothes first." Alice left the table, barely able to keep herself from running. She walked up the stairs and into her room. After closing the door, she lay in her bed, not bothering to change her clothes, and waited. What seemed like an eternity later, she heard her mother and father heading to their room. After a few minutes, she heard her father snoring. As soon as she heard that, she slipped out of head, stealthy as a thief, opened her closet, and pulled out the dress the knave had given her. It was blue, with an umbrella bottom, and had a white cloth on the front. It came with a black headband with a bow attached and a pair of blue slippers. She changed into the dress, and then pulled her golden hair out of its braid before she put the headband on. Leaving the slippers off so she could move easier, she stepped out onto her balcony in her socks. Turning to her left, she grabbed the drainpipe on the side of the oak railing and slid down. She landed on the ground quietly. After making sure no lights had come on in the house, she turned and ran towards the nearby forest. Just inside the edge, she came across a particularly short tree. Stopping here, she put on the slippers and felt around the base of the tree. There! Her hand fought a piece of rope and she pulled, revealing a hole just big enough. Slipping down into it, she let her vision go dark. A few seconds later, color returned and she was there. Her clothes were now more her style. The dress had become a skintight suit, blue with white patterns running throughout it. The headband had become a pair of sunglasses, with the bow now an earpiece. The slippers were now top grade athletic sneakers. And the place she stood had changed to. Instead of her dull house in England, she stood in a vibrant, colorful world. Alice was in Wonderland.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: auuggggghhh! Fine. _"I do not own (insert book, movie, etc. here) or any other work by (insert author, director, etc. here). All I own are my own characters."_

Alice walked down a blue brick path towards the place where she and the knave always met. When she got there, she saw the treehouse had changed again. Now there was a spiral staircase going beyond the clouds. Using wonderlands power of imagination, she sat on the railing and slid...upwards. She reached the top and looked around. It was a fluffy white landscape made of solid, but plush, clouds. She walked towards the house she knew would be there. And it was there. As she walked over a fluffy white hill, an enormous house (more of a mansion) came into view. She as she walked up to the porch, one of the windows slid over and down, then grew and transformed into a door. She stepped inside and called out,"I'm here!" Suddenly, a set of grinning teeth appeared in midair. "Hello, Chessa," Alive said, grinning. The rest of the girl appeared bit by bit; first her waist-long black hair, streaked with purple and pink. Then came her bright blue eyes, full of excitement. After that came her full, red lips and pointed ears. The rest of her body appeared in one smooth motion, first her face, then her chest adorned with her usual purple t-shirt. Then her slim arms and waist, and finally, her blue-jeaned legs and bare feet. "Alice!" Chessa squealed in excitement. "I've missed you SO much!" She said, crushing Alice in a huge bear hug."Chess. Can't breath." Alive said hoarsely. "Sorry!" Said Chessa, releasing her death grip and taking a step back." It's just been so long since your last visit!" "It's fine-" Alice began. "Oh! Kevan's* here! Quick hide!" Chess interrupted before she vanished into the air. Alice smiled and tapped the side of her sunglasses, vanishing instantly.

* kevan, knave. You see it?


End file.
